Canvas
by Baelfael
Summary: Faize will never rest until every speck of paint is off Lymle's body. Oneshot, light FaizexLymle  Spoilers for ending and late game .


Baelfael: Okay, it has been a LONG time since I've written anything, so to get back in the groove, I'm going to start with a yet unknown amount of oneshots for numerous series. GO! Also, HEAVY SPOILERS FOR ENDING!

* * *

**Canvas**

**

* * *

**

Faize is astonished at how easily Lymle has gotten paint on herself.

Not to say that it isn't a regular occurance. Not by a long shot. Back in the days of being the Calnus' crew, Lymle outright began her debut by attempting to ruin Faize's work on the floor (which was averted, thanks to Reimi), continuing on by splattering paint everywhere when making Symbol Cards, and most notably, one vivid memory Faize can recall that involved a paintbrush, several _different_ colors of paint, and his face.

He has learned to keep a rag, and paint stripper on his person at all times.

But no matter how many times she does it, much to Faize's amazement, she never fails to get a considerable amount on herself. And she never fails to surprise Faize whenever she does.

"Reirei, I need a bath, 'kay?"

"Lym honey, how did you get all this paint on you?"

"I was making cards, kay. And then one of them went 'whoosh', and then I was covered in paint, kay?"

"But... you were only making Fire Bolt cards. How did you get blue and green paint on you?"

Mindboggling.

Unfortunately, because they were constantly squaring off (or maybe because they roomed together), Faize was unofficially in charge of cleaning little Lymle if and when these accidents managed to happen. Which was a lot. So much, that Faize was becoming a little paranoid imagining that she was getting messy just to annoy him.

Not that it mattered. Faize will never rest until every speck of paint is off Lymle's body. He is a strong believer of diligence, after all. He entertained the thought that if he lectured her enough, she would either come around to his side and be less messy, or get sick of his nagging and quit altogether. He briefly wonders who was in charge while he was holed up in Nox Obscurus, and if they did it as frequently as he did.

Things have changed since then.

"Faize, I need a bath, 'kay?"

But not at all when it comes to her and paint. As evident by her being covered in green paint at the moment.

"I can see that. I know I shouldn't bother asking, but... What happened this time?"

His hands impulsively went to his implements as she started.

"Well, one of the kids, Jill is her name, 'kay? She wanted to learn a Symbol for making Chrysanthemums. So I was bringing her the paint to draw the Symbol, when some ivy came out of nowhere and made me fall over."

He shakes the can and takes off the cover. "You mean to say you tripped."

"Mrgh, I didn't trip, 'kay? I said it made me fall over."

"And that's when the paint got all over you." He holds her arm out to spray the substance onto her arm, and begins to rub with his trusty rag.

"Yeah. I let go of it, and it flew really, really high, 'kay? It spilled on me after I fell over."

"Did you get the whole bucket on you?" Because he's pretty sure that's what it seems like. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by your clumsiness by now."

"Faize! I already told you, I didn't trip, 'kay?" He _is_ surprised by her defensive attitude, though.

"Calm down. No one's saying it's your fault." For some reason, he smiles at her cute, defiant stance. "That's it for your arms. Now, you wait here while I go grab some water from the lake."

"Are you gonna wash my hair, Faize?" (She'll never admit that it feels nice, least of all to him.)

"I have to; you can't expect me to let you take that green hair of yours to bed." He is also a bit of a neat freak. He is sure there would be paint all over her house if he wasn't there to clean it. He walks outside into Triom and grabs a few buckets.

Yes, Faize will never rest until every speck of paint is off Lymle's body. But definitely not because he thinks she looks cute without paint covering her.

Definitely.

* * *

**End

* * *

**

Baelfael: This has been my first ever oneshot. If you like it, feel free to review. If you don't like it, I CHALLENGE YOU TO DO BETTER! Or you could just tell me what you don't like about it, whichever tickles your fancy.


End file.
